Ill
by Oasis Shy
Summary: One shot. Alice has always been in love with her best friend. When she falls ill and doesn't tell him and just leaves what will happen when he finds out that she is dying. JxA and mentioned EmxR and BxE


A/N So this is my first published work here. I would love some constructive critsism.

So Bella's not really in this one. She is mentioned in the Epilog, but other than that she didn't fit into Alice and Jasper's story.

I wish I did own this, but alas I do not. If I did, I would not be working 5 days a week. I only own the plot. Nothing more, although I wish I owned Emmett....

* * *

She cheered for him when he hit a home run. The winning home run. She approached him after the game.

"Nice hit, Jazz."

"Thanks, Ali."

Her tiny arms hugged his waist tightly. He smiled and returned her hug.

"You goin' to Andrew's for the party?" He asked.

"No. I don't think I am." She said softly, seeing Maria, Jasper's model like girlfriend. She was tall, like Jasper, and had long waves of black hair that fell around a beautiful face. She had long legs and dark eyes. Jasper and Maria complemented each other nicely. She hadn't told him that she was moving yet.

"Will you call me tomorrow? I have something important to tell you and I don't want to distract you from tonight."

"Sure, Ali. Is everythin' ok?"

She nodded. Not everything was, but she wasn't going to worry him with it.

"Everything is ok."

"I'll come over tomorrow afternoon?"

"See you then, Jazz."

Alice turned and went to her car. She shivered even though it was warm out. No one else was moving. She was being sent to live with her Uncle's family. Carlisle was one of the leading doctors in the Seattle area. She was sick and no one knew what was wrong with her. Only her family knew. She hadn't told anyone, not even her best friend, Jasper Whitlock. She didn't have the heart. She shivered again as she pulled into the driveway. Her mother was looking at her in a disapproving way.

"Where were you?"

"Jasper's last ball game. I'm leaving in two days. I had to go. He's my best friend."

She had been in love with him for years. Ever since she was six and he was seven.

"I'll probably never see him again. Not after tomorrow."

Not long after there was a knock on the door. Alice answered to find Maria standing there. Maria and Alice had never gotten along.

"I want to talk to you."

"You have to come in, because I can't be outside anymore right now." Alice had on jeans, a long sleeve shirt and a down vest. She led Maria up to her bedroom.

"I don't like you hugging him. And I don't like that he's coming over tomorrow."

"I figured." Alice opened one of the suitcases that were on floor.

"Are you going somewhere?" Maria asked in a snotty voice.

"Yes. I leave the day after tomorrow. That's why I asked him to call. He decided to come over."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to live with my uncle and his family in Washington state."

"Why?" Alice sighed.

"Don't worry about that, just know that I probably won't be coming back."

"How do you know?"

"I'm probably going to die." Maria looked at her.

"I'm very sick. No one knows what's wrong with me. The doctors near Carlisle are good and maybe I have a little more of a chance. I don't want Jasper to know. I haven't told him and I'm not going to. I would appriciate it if you didn't say anything to him either."

"Why should I?"

"I am giving you my favorite thing. Jasper. And all I ask is for you not to hurt him more than me leaving will hurt him."

"You're in love with him." Alice gave a sad smile.

"Yeah, but he chose you. Just take care of him. Love him, because it'll hit him hard if I die."

Alice shivered again. Maria looked at her. She was going to be bitchy, but decided against it. Alice looked at Maria with tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to hurt him and it hurts me to know that. I will never be what he wants. Never be more than a friend. No matter how much I wish it. He needs some one beautiful, and loving. He needs what he wants. And that's you. Take care of him."

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Can you please go now? I have a lot to pack and I should be sleeping."

"I won't tell him."

"Thank you. Good bye Maria."

Maria just walked out. Alice packed a good bit and then layed down and slept. She woke and got dressed and went downstairs to wait on Jasper. She dosed off while waiting. She woke with Jasper brushing the hair from her face.

"Jazz?"

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You have a bit of a fever."

"I'm ok."

"Alice."

"Jazz. It's just a bit of a bug."

"You said you had to tell me somethin'." Alice sighed and pulled the blanket more tightly around her small body.

"You know I've been arguing with my parents a lot."

"Yeah."

"Well I can't handle any more and my uncle offered for me to live with him and his famly. I'm going to."

"So where are you movin'?"

Alice looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Washington state." Jasper froze.

"W-When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." She whispered.

"No!"

"It's hard enough."

The tears started to flow. Jasper realized just how scared she was. He pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried. He rubbed her back lightly.

"I decided to move two days ago. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad Ali. Just call me and email me and visit and I'll visit. Ok?"

"Ok." She shivered.

"You're ill."

"I'm ok." Alice said. She was always ill.

"I'm just a little tired."

"I'll tuck you in. Come on, darlin'."

Jasper helped her up and to her bed.

"Jazz."

"Yeah Ali?"

"Can you stay until I fall asleep?"

"Of course."

Jasper layed beside her. She sighed and closed her eyes. She fell asleep quickly.

"Bye, darlin'." He whispered kissing her warm forehead. He took his worn baseball shirt and left it beside her. She'd been trying to steal the shirt for years.

"Jasper?"

"She's sleepin' upstairs. She's runnin' a fever."

Cynthia looked at him.

"You know she loves you."

"She's my best friend."

"Just don't forget her."

"Who could forget her?"

"Good bye Jasper."

The next morning Alice woke to find Jasper's shirt beside her. There was a knock on the door. She looked up to see her aunt in the doorway.

"Hello, dear."

"Hey."

Alice's fingers were abscently tracing the lettering on the back of the shirt.

"What is Whitlock?"

"My best friend's last name. Jasper gave it to me. I've been trying to get it from him for years."

"Why don't you get the rest of your things together, dear."

Alice nodded. She got photos and other things that she wanted to take with her.

"Are you going to take my shirt with you?" She jumped.

"Sorry."

She smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"I brought you a few things of mine that I want you to have." He set a small dufflebag in her hands.

"Every time you put one on I'll be thinkin' about you."

He hugged her and held her close.

"I'm gonna miss you, darlin'."

"I'm going to miss you too, Jazz. Please don't forget me." She whispered.

That was the thing that she feared most. The person she loved the most would forget her.

"That would be impossible."

"I think you'd be surprised."

"Alice, you are never gonna be forgotten. I couldn't forget you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Alice, are- Who is this?"

"Hey Edward. This is my best friend Jasper Whitlock. Jazz this is my cousin, Edward Cullen."

"Cullen? You wouldn't happen to know an Emmett Cullen, would you?"

"He's my older brother."

"He's datin' my half sister."

"Rosalie is your sister?" Alice asked.

"Yes. She's only 8 months older than me. Dad was a rake."

Alice took a deep breathe. She was getting dizzy.

"I have practice. Call me when you get there, Ali. I'm gonna go crazy if you don't."

"I promise."

Jasper kissed her forehead.

"Bye, darlin'."

"Bye Jazz." Jasper gave her one more squeeze and went to leave.

"Please take care of her." He said to Edward.

"Of course." Jasper left. Alice's tears ran unchecked down her cheeks.

"Is there anything else you want?"

"It's something that I can never have."

"What's that?"

"Him."

"Why not tell him?"

"What happens if they can't find out what's wrong with me? I can't do that to him. I can't."

Edward hugged her tightly.

"Oh Alice. You're such a sweetheart. Does he know?"

She shook her head.

"I couldn't bring myself to tell him."

"Lets get you in the car."

She nodded and finished getting her things and went out to the car. On the ride back she slept most of the way. Jasper haunted her dreams. She always woke in tears, knowing he would never know. She would turn farther into her pillow to hide the tears. All she wanted was to be with Jasper. Her heart throbbed at the loss of him. Edward saw her turn and noticed that she was shaking.

"Ali, are you cold?"

"Uh a little."

Her voice was thick with tears. Edward unbuckled his belt earning a warning look from his mother, until he began to climb into the back. He settled next to her and pulled her into his arms after buckling back in. He brushed her long hair out of her face. The tears became more rapid. She hid her face in his shoulder.

"He means alot to you."

"He's everything to me."

"You really love him."

Alice nodded. Edward held her while she slept.

"Who is he? That young man that we met?"

"Yes. He's Rose's half brother. Alice loves him. She didn't tell him she's sick. Or her feelings."

"Why not?"

"I think that she thinks that she is going to die and she doesn't want to hurt him like that if she dies."

"Her heart's bigger than she is."

"That must run in the family because it sounds like you Mom." Esme smiled at him.

"Jazz?" Alice murmered in her sleep.

"It's me. You know me." She gasped awake.

"It's ok, Alice." The pain in her eyes was intense.

"What's wrong."

"He forgot me."

"He won't forget you."

She gave a sad smile.

"If you saw his girlfriend, you'd know how wrong you are."

"Why don't you call him? We'll be home in like two minutes."

"Ok"

She pulled out her cell phone and pushed the button to call Jasper.

"Hey...Almost in just a minute...I slept most of the way...umm yeah...I'm in one of the wettest places ever...Are you going to bottle it up and send it to me...Not during ball season, Jazz...Yes they would...You are the best player on the team...Tonight?...Oh. Ok. Talk to you whenever."

Alice hung up then got out of the car. She shivered.

"I'm so cold." She whispered.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room so that you can get settled."

Once to her room she opened her suit cases and began to unpack.

"Alice you left this in the car."

Whitlock was embroidered along the zipper.

"Thanks, Edward."

"Emmett and Rose will be here soon."

Alice nodded mutely. Her fingers ghosting over the name. She continued to unpack and arrange things.

"Ali Bear!"

She gave Emmett a small smile.

"Hey Em."

She was engulfed in a big bear hug. A throat cleared.

"Oh! Alice this is my girlfriend, Rosalie Whitlock."

"Hello." Rosalie eyed the bag on the bed.

"Where did you get that?"

"Your brother gave it to me."

"You know him?"

"Jasper's my best friend. We met in kindergarten when I moved to Houston from Biloxi."

Alice began to get out her pictures. They were all of her and Jasper as they had grown up.

"I've never seen him so happy before. Even in pictures." Rosalie said.

"He was the only person that would drop everything to help me." Alice said looking at a picture that she's taken several months ago. He was giving his lop-sided grin. He was so beautiful in that picture. He was always beautiful.

"This was two days before I found out how sick I am."

"What did Jasper say when you told him?"

"I didn't. He doesn't know. I couldn't tell him."

"Can you boys give us a few minutes for some girl talk?"

"Sure." The guys left.

"You love my brother."

"Yeah. I do."

"You didn't tell him that either."

Alice shook her head.

"If I did and I die it will hurt him ten times more than if I don't tell him it won't hurt him as bad."

Rosalie watched her as she unpacked. Alice would brush tears away every now and then. She began to shake.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm really cold. I can't get warm."

"What did my brother give you?"

"I haven't opened the bag yet." Alice whispered. "I think I'll break when I do."

Rosalie took her hand and sat down on the bed. Then set the bag on her lap.

"You'll kick yourself if you don't."

Alice's hand shook as she undid the zipper. On top were two cds. One said 'OUR SONGS' the other said 'ALI'S SONGS by ME.'

"He wrote songs for you?"

"I guess. He would never play them for me."

Alice set the cds beside her. Next were several tshirts and a couple hoodies. Even a pair of his pj pants, sweats and a pair of boxers he probably didn't know were in there. Then were the goofy pictures that they had taken over the years. The one that made the tears start again was one of the last she found. It was of the two of them on the way to homecoming. Both had been dateless and they had gone as friends. On the back in Jasper's messy scrawl 'best night of my life with my best friend, Ali' was written.

"That night was fun."

She found a couple other things that were stupid to most, but held tons of sentimental value.

"Is that a pez despencer?"

Alice laughed a little. Seeing the picture taped to it.

"Kermit and Miss Piggy. He has Kermit and I have this one. We used to have weekly play dates growing up, and we'd eat candy and watch the Muppet's and argue about these two."

Rosalie gave a soft smile. There was a knock on the door. It was Edward.

"How's it going Al?"

"Ok. I really miss Jazz." She was shivering.

"Dad will be home soon. He's going to want to talk to you."

"I know. I'll talk to him. There's not much he doesn't know, though."

"And Mom asked if you'd come down for dinner."

"Yeah I'll be down in a few minutes. I need to get warmer clothes on. I'm freezing."

"It's almost 70 in here."

"I was cold outside in Texas in summer."

"Why?"

"Dunno. Hoping Carlisle will be able to tell me."

Alice put on leggings and a pair of sweats then an undershirt, tank top, then a long sleeved shirt, and finally one of the hoodies that Jasper had given her. Then put on double socks. She went down stairs to the kitchen. Esme looked at her and gave her a hug.

"You are feverish, dear."

"I've had a fever for months. It's gotten to be normal."

"Are you cold?" Alice nodded.

"I'll warm up in a few minutes."

"That shirt seems to big for you."

"Jazz gave it to me."

"You'll be fine and see him again."

"I really hope so. I don't want to hurt him."

Esme smiled at her. Alice was eating when Carlisle came in.

"Hello Alice."

"Hi, Carlisle."

"How are you?"

"I've still got the fever. I'm cold almost all the time."

"And right now she's got a heartache for her best friend, who is Rosalie's brother."

"Small world." Alice shrugged.

"Yeah I guess."

"I want to do tests tomorrow."

"Ok."

Jasper layed on his bed that night thinking about Alice, even though Maria was asleep by his side. Little pixie like Alice. The Best friend that he would ever have was gone. She sounded miserable on the phone. He had already called Rose. He asked her to watch out for Alice. Rosalie had told him that she really missed him and was crying alot. Hearing that had made his heart hurt. Alice and Jasper talked to each other every few days. Nine months later the calls stopped. Alice wouldn't answer and she didn't call. She had been gone for a year and a half now and during that time Jasper came to realize several things. Maria was a whore and liked to sleep around. He hated being away from Alice. And most importantly, he loved Alice. He called her cell again. No answer. He tried Rosalie.

"Jasper."

"Hey. I'm really worried. Alice won't answer the phone."

"I was about to call you. You need to come to Forks."

"What? Why? What's wrong? Is She ok?"

"Jasper she doesn't want to tell you, and she asked her family not to say anything, but she never said I couldn't."

"Rose, what are you talkin' about?"

"Alice is sick, Jasper. She has a very rare disease."

"Oh my god. How bad is it?"

"Jasper. We don't think she'll make it through the week."

Jasper lept off the bed and began throwing things in a bag.

"I'll be there by mornin'."

"What about school."

"I don't care about that. I don't care about anything here."

"Em and I will pick you up."

"I'm booking the flight now. Mom's going to be pissed, but she's gonna to have to get over it."

He gave her the time and flight number. He hung up and went downstairs.

"Where do you think you are going at 9:30 at night?"

"The airport. Mom, Alice is sick. And I don't mean a cold. They don't think that she'll make it through the week. I have to go."

"Go." Jasper hugged her and walked out to his car.

"Jasper."

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Tell her. She's loved you for years."

He looked at her for a minute and nodded. He went to the airport and through security. He sat nervously waiting on boarding. Thinking about Alice. He couldn't lose her. It would kill him.

"You seem very young to look so distraught."

"Yeah. maybe, but my best friend is very ill and she may not make it to Friday."

"It's Wednesday."

"I know. I hope I'm in time to tell her that I love her."

Jasper tried to sleep on the flight, but didn't sleep at all. He made his way to his second little plane and staired out the window during the short flight. he looked around and found Rosalie.

"She's been asking for you."

"Please just get me to her."

"Jasper this is Emmett. Emmett, Jasper, my brother."

"I wish these were better circumstances."

"Me to. How is she doin'?"

Emmett sighed.

"Not well. Dad called while we were waiting. She's in and out of it."

Jasper rubbed his face.

"Damn."

Rosalie looked at him.

"You love her."

"How could I not?"

"We'll be there in about 5 minutes."

Jasper just nodded. They parked and went into the hospital.

"This way." They led Jasper to a room.

"Carlisle, this is my brother, Jasper."

"Jasper. I have heard alot about you between Rose and Alice."

"How's she doin'?"

"Not well, I'm afraid."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes. She'll be waking soon, I believe."

Jasper nodded and slowly went into the room. Alice looked so tiny in that big hospital bed. He sat in the chair beside the bed. He noticed that her once long hair had been cut short. Making her look more like a pixie than ever before. Her eyes fluttered open. It took a minute for her to focus.

"Jazz?" She whispered.

"I'm here, darlin'."

"Why?"

"I can't let you face this alone. You should have told me you were sick, Ali."

"I didn't want to hurt you." Jasper couldn't help but smile.

"Sweetheart, that wouldn't have hurt me."

Jasper realized that she was in one of the shirts he'd given to her. Alice was looking at him like she wanted to say something.

"What is it, Ali, darlin'?"

"Nothing. How's Maria?"

"Gone. She's been gone a few months."

"I'm sorry, Jazzy."

"I'm not."

"Why?"

"I never loved her."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I'm in love with some one else."

"Oh." She sounded hurt.

"There's this tiny, beautiful, pixie like girl that I've been in love with since I was little and she move far away from me. And she didn't tell me why."

Jasper brushed his thumb across her cheek bone.

"You can't die on me, Ali. You can't. I need you, here with me."

"I love you Jazz." The words tumbled from her mouth before she could stop them. She closed her eyes tightly to stop the tears that came to her eyes. She was about to say something but he got there first.

"I love you too, darlin' girl."

Jasper kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes and studied his face. Not much had changed. Alice fell asleep not long after that. Rosalie made Jasper go get some food in the cafeteria.

"She needs a bone marrow transplant."

"Then why isn't she gettin' one?"

"No one is a match." Carlisle said from behind him. Jasper looked at him.

"Test me."

"It's a very painful thing."

"I don't care. Test me."

"After you finish I'll get it started."

Jasper nodded. A couple hours later Carlisle went to Jasper.

"You are a match."

"Give me what I need to sign."

After he signed Jasper went into Alice's room.

"Hey, Jazz."

"Hey, darlin'."

Carlisle came in behind him. Jasper sat on the bed beside her and took her hand into his.

"Alice, we found a match. We're already preping."

"Who?" She asked quietly. Jasper looked into her blue eyes.

"I'll see you when you wake up, darlin'. I'll be right beside you when you do."

Alice looked surprised.

"I told you once along time ago that I'd do anything for you and I still stand by that, Ali."

"Jazz."

"They're ready for Mr. Whitlock now Dr. Cullen."

Jasper leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Alice." Jasper turned to leave.

"Jazz, I love you too." He smiled at her and went to fallow the nurse.

"Hey, Rose, can you call Mom and explain?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Esme hugged him and kissed his cheek.

Jasper woke in a dark hospital room, Rosalie at his side.

"Ali? Is she ok?"

"She just got out of surgery. She'll be in here with you soon."

Jasper sighed and nodded. A few hours later Alice's, small, sleeping form was visable in the bed beside him.

"Jazz?"

"I'm right here, baby." She sighs.

"Jazz." Jasper smiled and fell asleep. A couple days later.

"Jazzy." He chuckled.

"What?"

"Will you play a song for me?"

His mom had overnighted his guitar to him.

"What do you want me to play?"

"Just something. Anything."

He played her a couple songs. She shifted a little as he put it aside. She layed her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you Jazz."

He kissed the top of her head. Edward came in.

"Al, You can come home in the morning."

"I can? Really?"

"Yes, calm down, pixie."

"Don't call me that."

"Jasper could get away with it."

"Yeah he could. But you can't."

"I'll never understand you." Alice shrugged.

"Sucks for you."

Alice smiled at him. Edward laughed. Jasper just watched Alice. Noticing how nicely she fit in his arms. How good she felt in his arms. She turned to look at him. He smiled at her. He hadn't noticed that Edward had left.

"What are you thinking about, Jazz?"

"You."

"Me?"

"I wish you would have told me you were sick. I could have been here with you the whole time. Holdin' you, and we would have made you better alot sooner. Why didn't you tell me?"

"To be honest?"

"Yeah."

"I thought that I was going to die. And I didn't want you to know that it might have been preventable if I did. It would have hurt you worse. And the last thing I wanted was you to be mad at me if I was dead."

He feathered his thumb back and forth across her cheek.

"How could someone as tiny as you have such a big heart?" He whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me you loved me?"

"Because I didn't think you loved me back in that way and I didn't want to destroy our friendship. I thought about telling you when I left, but then thought better of it. If I would have told you then I went and then died, you would have never forgiven yourself for not returning my feelings."

"I did love you though. I do love you."

Alice smiled and curled into his side.

"Ali, I like your hair."

"It was easier this way."

"It's cute. It makes you look more like a pixie."

She lightly smacked his chest and he chuckled. She yawned and layed her head on his chest, falling asleep not long after.

* * *

************************EPILOG*********************************

Alice stood and watched as Jasper scribble something in a worn notebook. He was working on a new song. He was smiling lightly at whatever thought was in his mind. She looked at the pictures that lined the hallway of their home. The ones from their childhood and preteen years. The ones from when they were in high school together. There were several of the two of them in the hospital together. Curled up in one of the beds. Then there were the ones of Rosalie and Emmett's wedding and Edward and Bella's engagement, these were only a few months old. Then there were her favorite's from two years ago. Her and Jasper's wedding. A tight cramping in her abdomen drew her back to the present. She went into Jasper's study.

"Jazz."

"Hey, darlin'."

She smiled at him.

"Honey, it's time."

"Are you sure?" She chuckled.

"Yes. Your daughter is ready to come out."

Jasper smiled and stood up. He went over to his wife and gave her a sweet kiss.

"I love you."

She smiled as he took her hand and led her to the car. By the next morning Jasper was holding a little dark haired girl. She had her mother's features. Jasper smiled at the loves of his life. His beloved Alice and his little Shea.


End file.
